


Stirred

by ghostmateria



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Choking, Enhanced Strength, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Fluff and an attempt at Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Nudity, Sephesis, Sephiroth is a Perv, Strip Tease, Volatile lovers, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostmateria/pseuds/ghostmateria
Summary: Sephiroth goes in search of Genesis, only to find him weakened by illness... yet still his volatile alluring self.





	Stirred

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Choking CW. There is some unintentional 'violence in the bedroom' here. If domestic violence or aggressive bedroom scenes are triggering or uncomfortable to you DO NOT READ. 
> 
> I wrote most of this the other day when I was languishing in bed not feeling fantastic. Nothing like an indulgent one-shot of your otp to pick you up? Beta read by Pyra because she’s a star xx. Shout out to EmeraldWaves for helping me tease out that particularly tangled mess at the end. <3

He let himself in quietly, although the soft bleep of the security panel as it registered his clearance would be enough to alert the apartment’s occupant of his arrival. Despite this he was greeted by silence, the absence of any dramatic declarations or taunting snipes the first telltale sign that something wasn’t right. Moving smoothly through the stylish living room he took noticed the red coat tossed over the back of the couch, a half finished glass of red wine sitting conspicuously one the coffee table. LOVELESS lay open beside the glass, spine up, as if set down for a moment and then forgotten. Alarms were ringing now and it was with unfamiliar trepidation that he continued down the hall and pushed open the door to the master bedroom.    
  
“Gen...” The name died on his lips as his enhanced vision took in the dimly lit scene. The redhead was in bed, sprawled on his stomach in a tangle of satin sheets that barely covered his naked lower half, leaving the man’s muscular torso and a long slender leg exposed. Sephiroth’s mouth went dry and for moment he forgot his concern in place of overwhelming emotion and desire. He slowly moved closer, eyes raking over the flawless skin contrasting so perfectly with the crimson bedding, his fingers twitching with the need to touch, to explore.    
  
Now standing beside the bed, Sephiroth leaned down and trailed a leather-clad finger along the line of the sleeping man’s jaw then down his neck. The fact that Genesis hadn’t stirred broke through the haze of lust that had temporarily blinded him. There was no way a warrior of this caliber would ever, _ could ever _ , lay sleeping as someone dangerous approached them, regardless if they were friend or foe. He took small comfort in the sound of soft steady breathing and sight of a pulse at the other man's throat, but could not shake the feeling of wrongness that curled in his stomach.

As he leaned down, his long silver strands fell forward to pool onto bare skin, earning goosebumps at the contact but still not drawing the SOLDIER awake. Concerned, Sephiroth shifted aside the red-head’s fringe and leaned down, pressing his lips to the man’s forehead. The skin was searing hot, as if a fire raged within. Having soaked up enough medical related information his time at the labs, he diagnosed that Genesis had a severe fever, worse than should be possible in one of their modified ilk.

Before Sephiroth could process this knowledge he was suddenly caught with a vice grip around his throat, blazing blue eyes staring at him without a hint of recognition. The sleeping First Class was finally awake and reacting on wild, if worryingly delayed, instinct.

Sephiroth wrapped his hands around the other’s arm and squeezed, more than capable of breaking free but not wanting to hurt the ill man in the process. The grip would have crushed the throat of an unenhanced person, fingers digging in cruelly to cut off oxygen and blood flow. Even the General felt the prickle of unconsciousness seep in and although he could hold off a black-out for a while he’d rather not have to put it to the test.  _ Not under these circumstances anyway.  _ The lewd images swirling around that notion caused a heat to coil in his stomach, but he quickly filed them away for a better time.

“Gen, ‘t’s me.” He rasped our the words, eyes locked with the other SOLDIER’s. There was a fiery glimmer there, a bloodlust that belonged on the battlefield. Sephiroth shivered involuntarily at the sight of it, his body reacting to the danger with a spike of adrenaline and a hunger for something more intimate. How many times had this beautiful man challenged him with violence and passion dancing in his eyes? How many times had those smirking lips taunted him with promise of pain and pleasure?

But even in the heat of their most volatile moment there had never the sheen of madness that he now detected in the other’s gaze. For the first time in their long history together, Sephiroth considered the possibility that his friend was truly attempting to take his life. He tightened his own grip, twisting the other’s arm in an attempt to break the hold on him without breaking bones. The action caused a flash of rage to distort Genesis’s features, then he blinked and seemed to see clearly for the first time, fury replaced by puzzlement and fast dawning realisation.

“Sephiroth?”

The hand around his throat was pulled back as if burned, making Sephiroth’s head spin a little at the sudden return of blood flow. He straightened, heaving in a lungful of air and knowing that the pain would dissipate soon enough. Hopefully, although unlikely given how achingly uncomfortable he was, the less than appropriate reaction to the rough treatment was hidden by his leather pants. Not that Genesis was likely to notice in his current state, his eyes fixed on Sephiroth’s neck. Hating the unfamiliar look of guilt he saw there, Sephiroth shook his head and attempted to dismiss the situation.

“It’s nothing. I ought not have surprised you.”

The obvious hung heavy in his thoughts, although he left it unspoken.  _ Ought not have been able to surprise you.  _ If he knew anything about Genesis, it was that the man’s pride was delicate at best and now was not the time to point out a failing. “A potion would be appreciated.”

“Of course.” As he moved to open the bedside table draw, Genesis winced and hunched over, a hand pressed to his forehead. “Damn this infernal headache.”

Sephiroth barely managed to stop himself from reaching out to steady the other man, instead covering the movement by helping himself to Genesis’s stash of curatives in the top draw, pulling out a second as an afterthought and holding it to the redhead. Acts of comfort and care were not skills he had been trained in, and like anything else that had been left out of his structured upbringing, it did not come easily. Still, he had always been a fast study and Angeal was nothing if not a good teacher.

“You’re unwell.”

It wasn’t a question, but Genesis chose to answer anyway, accepting the potion with a sigh. “I feel like I have gone ten rounds with Bahamat, after drinking a case of Zachary’s cheap beer and not sleeping for a week. You would think my many benevolent deeds would have earned me a reprieve from something so mundane as the flu.”

“Have you been to see Hollander?” Sephiroth’s tone was more enough to imply his distaste for having to make such a suggestion. In his opinion seeking assistance from any of the the company’s scientific personnel was less preferable than fighting an enraged malboro naked. But the potential for one of the First Class to be brought down by the flu probably warranted such extremes.

The redhead waved his comment off with a dismissive flick of his hand, then flopped back onto the mattress heavily. Sephiroth, still working on cooling down his blood after the attack, couldn’t stop himself from staring at the newly revealed view. His eyes wandered over bare chest and toned stomach before following an enticing trail of red hair down to where a fold of bedding provided just enough cover to be frustrating. A soft chuckle informed him that he’d been caught, his gaze snapping up to see Genesis watching him with lidded eyes.

“Why did you come here, Sephiroth?”

Unable to keep himself from smirking at the familiar challenge in the man’s tone Sephiroth pulled off his remaining glove, setting it on the bedside table. “I came to find out what had you so occupied that you missed three meetings.”

“Three completely pointless meetings where Heidegger and Scarlet squabble over company resources. Even were I not  _ indisposed,  _ there was hardly any call my presence.”

“Your  _ presence _ would have at least made the situation more interesting for those of us that did attend. Zack actually fell asleep, twice.”

Genesis huffed a soft laugh at that, but the effort seemed to drain him, his blue eyes growing dim and unfocused before he closed them. Sephiroth froze, his mouth turning into a frown. He knew that a ordinary infection or virus would not sap a SOLDIER’s strength this way, but any attempt to call the redhead out on the lie would be received poorly. After a long moment, in which Sephiroth waited with breath held, Genesis opened his eyes and resumed his teasing manner as if nothing had happened. “Well, if it’s entertainment you seek…”

With a sigh, Sephiroth shook his head and looked down, regret in his tone, “In the condition you’re in, I don’t…”

“Don’t you dare!” The words hissed angrily and when he looked up he flinched at the raw desperate expression on Genesis’s face. “Don’t you fucking  _ dare  _ treat me like an invalid, Sephiroth. Like I’m…”

He didn’t finish, but Sephiroth knew, finishing the other’s sentence with a flash of bitter amusement in his eyes. “Like you’re weak?”

The sneer that his words earned him was enough to make up his mind, all thoughts of concern shoved aside. Angeal’s brand of tenderness wasn’t wanted here and it certainly wasn’t helping. They would handle this in their own way, the way everything was handled between them. With reckless destructive passion.   


“You nearly crushed my windpipe earlier. Hardly the act of an _ invalid _ .” Aware that his every move was now being watched with the calculating attention of a predator, Sephiroth took his time in unbuckling his battle gear. As each item was slowly discarded; pauldrons, coat and stomach guard dropped heavily to the bedroom floor, he kept his eyes fixed on the man on the bed.

There was no mistaking the way Genesis raked his eyes over Sephiroth’s now completely bare chest before dropping lower to where the silver-haired man’s arousal was showing even through tight leather pants. Smirking, he moved onto the bed, prowling over until he was holding himself above Genesis, long hair cascading down around them.

“I’ll treat you how you  _ deserve  _ to be treated.” He leaned down and ghosted his lips across the other’s, then moved along the line of his jaw to whisper into his ear. “Like a dangerous...” his mouth moved down to the pale throat, teeth grazing over the fever-hot skin “...wild, creature...” He sucked hard at the perfect spot, earning a moan from the man beneath him and then lifted himself up to look down at Genesis. “ _...begging to be tamed _ .”

“As if I’d ever let you.” The haughty challenge was clear in Genesis’s tone, and although the hands that moved up to tangle into his hair lacked their usual strength, Sephiroth responded with a pleased hum and allowed himself to be pulled down into a heated kiss.


End file.
